Randomness
by im.not.human
Summary: This is a story i had to write for language arts.It has my friends names in it but has nothing to do with them in real life.:D I was extremely tired when i wrote it so its about rainbows and buck tooth babies and even leprechauns so i hope you enjoy :


Liesl was so happy the day she found out she was going to have a baby! She went to her husband and asked him what they should name there soon to be new baby girl. "Well" he said, "if it is a boy we should name it Jordan after me!" he said hopefully. "But if it is a girl than we shall name it….BRIELLA!!" he said obviously proud of himself. Soon after they went to the hospital and had there beautiful bouncing baby girl! "OMG!" said Liesl knowing she would be very happy in the years to come. "We have a girl!" she shrieked.

About two years later they knew something was wrong with the child because it still had no teeth. "FREAK!!" Jordan shouted as he left the family never to be seen again. So liesl was left all alone to take care of the child as any other parent would. But she knew that her child would be made fun of in school, so she never had her daughter attend school. A few months later after a huge thunderstorm Liesl decided to take Briella to the park. She dressed her in warm clothes being sure to cover her toothless grin. After one last desperate look at her daughter's mouth she left with her daughter towards the park down the street. When they finally got there her mother sits down on the bench next to an elderly lady named kaylee. She was feeding the pigeons and saying the names she had chosen for each one. While she was busy being explained to about why jiminy was named that briella decided to walk towards a rainbow admiring its dazzling colors. When she got there a tiny red faced, bear bellied man in green tights jumped down and went running towards her. She went screaming off towards her mother and her mom came to investigate. When she got there the man was sitting there looking rather lonely so her mother looked towards him in sympathy. Asking him his name he replied, "my name is kyle and I have lost all my gold!" "Those big strong thugs named caleb, ramses, and simone went chasing me up my very own rainbow and they stole it right out from underneath my nose." "oh no" is there anything we can do liesl asked? If you go to Oquirrh hills and go into ms. Beckhamm's classroom than I believe they hid it under her desk. "Ok, I'll make a deal with you" she looked at daughters mouth covered by the tightly wound scarf she had placed there earlier. "You have to fix my daughter's toothless smile." She said hopefully. "Hmm" he said. "I believe I could do that." "Than it's a deal!!" she said and frantically ran off right into a tree. As she went running off the leprechaun called after her, "one more thing, don't get caught by , he'll duct ape you to the wall!" "ok I'll remember" she hollered back. When she got there she snuck in through the secret locker entrance, located in summer's locker. She ran down the hall towards room trying not to get caught. She finally made it! She snuck into the classroom and ran towards the desk. Grabbing the gold from underneath the desk, she ran out right into and yelled so loud that she knocked her right into tammy! While they were fighting about who ran into who liesl found time to run past them and get back to the park just before dark. "well here's your stupid gold. What the crap!?! He said this isn't my gold this is just chocolate! "woopsies" she said shrugging her shoulders. "well you did go through all the trouble anyways so I guess I have to give you your wish." He said. "YES!!!!" she shouted so loud she knocked briella off the top of the rainbow. "hmm' he thought "how can I make this to my advantage? She thought about it for a moment and shouted "IVE GOT IT!" he looked at liesl embarrassed and liesl's was all like "whatever just change her into a toothy person okay?" FINE,FINE,FINE. He wiggled his but and said turn this child into a toothy person. When the smoke went away liesl looked at her daughter in horror! "but you can hardly see her face she exclaimed." He ran off laughing that's not my problem he laughed mockingly. And ran off singing happily "I turned the baby into a bucktooth, I turned the baby into a bucktooth!" Liesl went home angry and upset with him but was also happy because she had stolen all off his skittles after he ran away. ^_^


End file.
